Dogs Drown in Rivers
by TwistedEndings
Summary: Dogs can swim, of course. Common knowledge. But not in all rivers. Some are too fast, some too deep, and some twist and change too often. How do some fare in more complex rivers of the heart and mind?
1. The Mouth

Omfg. I'm back! This is a fic I came up with while passed out and dreaming on my couch one day...

Inu-Yasha isn't mine,

but Cinerea is, so no stealing!

And, good Lord, it's not in first person!

(Anyone wondering about the Avatar fic, it's on hold until I can get some more info on Zuko's past, and the history of albinos in Japan. Please, don't ask.)

* * *

It was a warm day, yet not unpleastently so, with gentle breezes that blew through the crisp spring air. This was normal for the South. Pleasant falls and springs, searing summers and chilling winters. A lovely place, but none the less an average one. The river babbled silently, cooling off the young kawauso demon's feet. She wall tall, sun kissed to a light brown, and muscular. A far cry from classic beauty, she had few connections to anything any more. Her clothing was worn, a faded blue kimono that had fit her as a child clung to her frame like a wet towel to a wall, and a pair of wooden sandals that had long lost their luster, and the straps had been tied back together so many times they were nothing but knots. She hummed something, as she tied her thick brown hair back into the two knots at the base of her head, and looking back down at the water, and scowl at her reflection. It was rough, green eyes, and freckled. 

"You look like a farmer's daughter." She told it, licking her right fang. They were small, like her claws, which she had sadly inherited from her mother. A rare mix of otter demon blood ran through her vains, she was destined to stray from her family.

"Your a wretched mutt, who deserves to drown in your own river." She said again to herself, before smiling and grabbing her sandals from the rock she had set the on. She put them back on with more care than they deserved, making sure to step back on to dry land before starting her trip up river back up. She had a long way to go, if she wanted to see the North.

* * *

"Innnuuuuuu-Yaaaasssshhhhhaaaaa!" Kagome called, one hand over her mouth, the other one waving franticly. 

"Goddamn..." He muttered, pulling his pants up and stumbling out of the forrest. "Can't you be paitent for just a minute?"

"Sango and Miroku have already gone ahead. Hurry up or we're leaving you behind!"

"Inu- Yasha is such a jerk. We should just leave him." Shippo said, sitting smuggly on Kagome's shoulder.

"He does has his faults, but took our last roll of toliet paper with him."

"If that's the case..." He said, eyes widening, "INU-YASHA! HURRY UP! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

* * *

First chapter...short...as usual...trying to fix that but, eh, who knows. R+R please. 


	2. Tributaries

...Still don't own inu-yasha.

But, wtf...

MAN WOMEN! She's just athletic! T.T

Nya, second chapter.

It was a warm, summer day. But the birds didn't sing and the brooks babbled so much more silent, for the villiage was dead. The people, all dead. Lying in bloodly puddles of their own creating, all ages...some where just parts. Torsos... legs... bones. The wolves had attacked violently, and quickly. She was running, the soft earth turned into rock, tearing at her feet, begging her to fall. Tree root...tree...root...

"Rin, wake up you stupid girl!" Jaken said, kicking her again. Humans...why couldn't they just wake up! It wasn't as if he had room to talk... He had only woken up minutes ago, but none the less he was still _up_. She shuddred awake, shivering. Jaken sniffed at her, turning up his froggy little nostral holes,for he had no real nose, and stomped off after Sesshomaru. She groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and standing up to follow Jaken. Her dreams were no longer frightened her, they merely tied her to her past. To be so jaded so young, was something many admired and feared. Not exactly in the little puff-ball of innocence that was Rin, but other, more authoritive figures. The wind blew silently, carring an odd, unfamiliar scent through the forrest.

"Sesshomaru-sama...is that...otter demon I smell?"

He didn't reply, his cold, yellow eye staring down at the stream, and the small,compared to him, figure walking along it's banks.

"So far from the ocean...it must be mad." Jaken murmered, almost missing his lord say,

"Keep Rin here." As he glided off.

ON HOLD.

I have recently been motivated to continue my Avatar story... 

Go read it.


End file.
